Forgive but Don't Forget
by NejiHina100
Summary: Fix-it of the season 6 premire based on the second episode promo. Morpheus is does not have daddy issues and is not a big momma's boy. He gives Belle a warning that if she doesn't talk with Rumple, she will lose her child too. After they finally talk, it's time for Belle and Rumple to deal with the heroes. Someone gets a hard-learned lesson and someone is actually forgiving.


**Forgive by Don't Forget**

Another fix-it before the second episode! I hated the promo of Belle with Hook! So I was thinking about comments online about it. Some people were happy for the Belle and Hook friendship to be back. Others, like me, were pissed that she would choose the man who tried to kill both her and Rumple multiple times to hide from the man who only ever tried to protect her. Though the other side of that argument kept telling me that the show is about forgiveness and changing. If so, why does Rumple not get any of that and Regina and Hook and ZELENA do?! And I realized. Because Belle and the heroes seem to not only forgive, but forget as well. It's a saying about old sins that is found in the bible. Forgive, but DON'T forget. So I decided to write this one-shot about that beautiful sentence. I did change a few things of course. First, their child does not having daddy issues and isn't a big fat momma's boy. Also, Belle isn't badly written and isn't as hypocritical as all the others. That last part just had to go. Hope you enjoy this little piece of fix-it before the episode. We might need it. :)

 **A/N:** Also, Emma is tagged here. I made another fic a while back where she was tagged but it was mostly about Rumple and Belle. Like the last one, she is tagged because to me she is the third main character. However I will not tag Hook like I did the last time because someone got bitchy about it. Saying how I should untag Emma and Hook because it was against them. The reviewer said that tags are meant to find pro-character stories. **_FALSE! FALSE! SO FUCKING FALSE! NO!_** Tags are meant so you can know who occurs the most in the story. Example: If there is a lot of Ruby, it will be tagged Ruby/Red. It doesn't matter whether you like her or not. There are many stories I have read that are con-Rumbelle but are tagged with their names. Tags are not meant for the good stories of your characters, they are simply so you know who all is in it. There are four tag slots for each story. I have picked Rumple and Belle because while this is some-what pro-Rumbelle, they appear the most as they are the main characters. Emma, as I have said is the third main character in this story, so she is tagged as well. If you don't like it, **TOUGH!** The first rule of fanfiction writing is this: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT**. _It's not that hard!_ So I don't want any reviews telling me that I am ungrateful and a rude piece of slim for tagging Emma when this story does not do her justice. If you hide being anonymous, you are the fucking coward not me. If you leave a review under your name telling me so, get ready for a smack down. That's my one and only warning. Also, I will not deal with trolls. I will have you reported and blocked. Trolls are online bullies and I don't deal with bullies because if you find enjoyment in brutally knocking people down for the fun of it, than it must mean you found no worthy reason of your life. I am 200% against bullying and as I said, I will report you. Believe it!

On that cheery note, enjoy! :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

* * *

They had talked. After so much heartache and pain, her and Rumplestiltskin had finally had the talk Belle always wanted. It started after their son and unborn child warned them during her dream after Rumple had poured the sand of Morpheus onto her. He warned them that if they didn't fix their problems and finally talk, that not only would Rumplestiltskin lose his child, but so would she. Hearing that may Belle realize just how bad things between her and Rumple had truly gotten. And it sickened her to know that she couldn't realize that until being told that _she_ would lose their child as well. As if it was okay that their child didn't love Rumple, as long as she got to keep him and keep Rumple away. No matter how angry she was at her husband, because they hadn't signed divorce papers yet, she knew that after all he had been through he deserved a second chance at being a parent. She shouldn't have tried and ruined that.

* * *

Flashback:

 _"Father is not the only one at fault mother. You are too." Their child looked at her, not blinking or wavering._

 _"What do you mean?" Belle asked. Shocked by her son's words._

 _"You seem to put all the blame on father, yet I know what you truly feel. I can feel it too, but you won't believe it. I know you're afraid of the darkness because you've seen what it can do. But that's not what you are truly afraid of, is it?"_

 _Belle blinked. Her eyes darting to Rumple who was standing the man who claimed to be their unborn child. She wasn't afraid of Rumple, but she wasn't sure if that was what Morpheus, the only name they knew him by, meant. She had never been afraid of Rumple._

 _"You're afraid of changing. You're afraid that you will become just like him. But why is that a bad thing? Father has sacrificed his life to save not only you, but his son, his grandson, and a town filled with people who wishes he was dead. Everything father has done recently was to protect you and me. And yet that seems to be his crime."_

 _"He has also hurt many people." Belle tried to reason with her son. She didn't like what he was saying. Even if it was true._

 _"So has Regina and Captain Hook. Yet, you seem to forgive them quite easily and have even become friends with them. And let's not talk about your talk with Zelena."_

 _The shock shook her. She took a step back, not taking her eyes off Morpheus. He was right, on all accounts. And she didn't want to believe it._

 _"I will wake you up mother, since you will not let father, and your father would not wake you either. But I will only do so if you talk to father. And listen."_

 _Belle looked between the two men. Their son looked serious and Rumple seemed….nervous. But why? Why was he always nervous to talk to her? That was all she ever wanted._

 _"Because you wouldn't let him."_

 _She looked back at Morpheus. "What?"_

 _"I am still inside you mother. I cannot only feel what you feel, but hear what you think. I just answered your question."_

 _"My question?"_

 _"Mother, do not hate me for what I am about to say. I say it to help both of you, and so I can grow up in a family who loves each other. Isn't that what you always wanted for me?"_

 _He looked at her. This time he called her by his name to insure she was paying attention and was fully listening._

 _"Belle, as I said before, you are both at fault. You have given father the chance to talk before, but you always seem to do one of two things. You either stop him because you don't want to hear what he will say, assuming it will be selfish. Or you walk away. This is your last chance. If you walk away, and not listen to father…you will lose me too. Now it's time for you to wake up."_

 _Morpheus kissed his mother on the forehead and soon she was awake. Standing next to her was Rumple, who seemed to be waking up from a quick nap as well._

"Rumple?" Belle sat up.

"Belle." He smiled. He was beginning to fear he would never see her awake again. When his kiss did not work, and her father did not try, his hope was dimming.

"Our son." She said. And that was all. She wasn't sure what else to say. Should she thank Rumple for trying to wake her up, or at least finding a way?

"Would you like to go home?" Rumple asked.

Belle looked around. She didn't recognize where they were. She had figured she would be in Storybrooke when she woke up. When her father kissed her. But he didn't even try.

"Um, yes. And…could we talk?" She asked him, surprisingly nervous about the answer.

Rumple gave a small smile. "Yes. I would like that."

* * *

They had returned to their home, or rather his home since she didn't want to claim it after she sent him over the town line, and finally talked. It took hours and they both cried tears of hate and regret, but it was worth it. Belle now understood that their child was right. She was at fault as well, if not more than Rumple. Though as Rumple had explained to her, it wasn't a competition. Love should not place one object higher than the other. And now she understood why Rumple needed power. Not only to protect her and their child, but to protect him as well. She understood why he was always afraid to talk and what using the dagger on him had done to his trust in her. She felt sick afterwards and she wanted to hate every fiber of her being, but as Rumple had explained to her, it meant she was human. She had made mistakes as well, such as in the Underworld. However, the mistake wasn't pushing Gaston into the River of Souls, but rather blaming her own direct actions on Rumple.

After a few more hours of talking and finally understanding one another, they both began to feel lighter. And she liked that feeling. In fact, she hadn't known just how heavy her anger and frustration towards Rumple was really making her feel. She had blinded herself in believing that ridding herself of the man she truly loved would make her lighter. They spent the night together, but to talk rather than make love. They both knew that was a step they couldn't take.

Morning came and it was time to decide what to do about the town. Belle didn't like how he handed the town to Hyde when there were still people there they cared about, but Rumple explained to her that for him there wasn't any. His son was dead, he had her (in a way), and though he didn't like it he knew Henry was perfectly safe with his mothers. Despite their recent choice in taking him down with them to the Underworld. And when he explained the young boy's actions in New York, Belle could understand why he would feel done with the town.

She also had to decide what to do about her friends. Though she felt she couldn't call them that anymore. Hearing the news that Snow told Hyde about her and the baby made her feel sick again. Though she wasn't sure if some of that was morning sickness. And while she truly believed Hook and Regina were changing for the better, she knew her actions with Zelena crossed a line. She had hoped that being a mother would help the witch understand her situation, but she was wrong. Instead, she willing walked into what was practically a trap by Zelena. Having the woman Rumplestiltskin loved in a sleeping curse made Zelena grin at the delight of his pain.

And if that wasn't bad enough, finally realizing just what she was to the Charmings hit the final nail. Again, she knew the truth. She just didn't want to believe it. To them, she was nothing but a nanny, information, or now to Emma, a bargaining chip. That news had hurt as much as learning that Snow sold her out to an enemy to save a man who still wanted her husband dead.

Walking into town had been hard for both of them, but Rumple felt it was harder for Belle. He didn't want her to feel that she was being used again, and this time by people she thought was friends, but he would be there to comfort her if it meant they finally understood each other.

To their dumb luck, the people they had to confront was at Granny's when they walked in.

"Belle." Emma smiled. "You're awake."

Before she could respond back, the pirate spoke up.

"What's the bloody Crocodile doing here?" Hook asked.

Belle wondered if he even knew Rumple's name.

"Belle, are you alright?" David asked, joining their small group.

"I'm fine."

Thankfully, since she wasn't sure how to start this conversation, Granny had spoken up and sent all the other customers home. She had tried to do that once during her and Rumple's first date, but Regina stopped her. No one stopped her this time, because even Belle felt it was necessary. She wasn't sure how ugly things were going to get, and if the town wanted to gossip about the possibilities she would let them.

"What's going on?" Regina asked once everyone cleared out of the diner.

"I think it's time we got some things straight." Belle said.

The heroes worried when they saw Gold walking in right behind her. More worried when they _let_ Granny send everyone home. And now Belle wasn't smiling.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

Rumplestiltskin didn't want his grandson at this particular meeting, but he needed to know. After all, no matter how he saw the boy, he wasn't a child anymore. He was old enough to know the difference between right and wrong, and he needed to understand the consequences of his actions in New York.

"Belle, how are you awake?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. I thought Gold's kiss didn't work." Emma said.

Belle clenched her fist at her sides, trying to keep down her anger. How could Emma possibly act like she cared when not only did she use her as a bargaining chip, but also tried to kill her? And how could she talk about Rumple as if he wasn't even there? He was standing right behind her!

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that after I woke up, we finally talked. And I learned a few things."

"Ah. Then you know how the Beast handed the town to Hyde. We could use your help in defeating him." Hook smiled.

That comment felt like the last straw but she surprisingly kept down her anger. She just needed to talk before they said anything else.

"Yes. While that was a mistake on Rumple's part, he had his reason. To help wake me up for one. Hyde had information that could wake me up and it was Rumple's only choice. But I don't want to talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about?" Regina asked.

"Snow?" Belle looked at the princess. "Did you tell Hyde I was pregnant?"

They were all silent, waiting for Snow to answer. Not to Belle's surprise the princess hesitated and stumbled over her words before answering, "Hyde thought we were working for Gold. We had to show him that we weren't. Also, he had Hook in a death grip. If Hyde didn't let go Hook would have died."

"Aye, not the best way to go." Hook said to the side.

"So you thought it was okay to hand one friend over for the next?"

"Belle-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You knew that Hyde was an enemy of Rumple's, but you didn't think what that information could do to me and our child?"

"Belle, we were all under a lot of stress." David said, jumping to his wife's defense. "What did you want us to do?"

Belle sighed. She could understand the rush to jump into a plan to save someone. She had done it plenty of times before, and she supposed she couldn't blame Snow too much. Belle made mistakes herself because she didn't think, but she would have _never_ handed a friend pregnant or not, to someone who was clearly an enemy.

"I guess I just wanted to know that you thought of me as a friend." Belle said, trying not to cry.

"You are our friend." Regina said, which actually surprised the librarian.

"Friends don't use each other Regina. Friends don't forgive each other and then take out their heart and use it to hurt the people they love."

Apparently, that was news the Charmings had not known. Emma and her parents, even Henry, looked at the mayor with shock.

"Regina," Snow said. "Did you take her heart?"

"Yes, she did." It was the first time Rumple spoke up since they entered the shop, all eyes on him now. Except for Belle who had lowered her head to the ground, trying not to cry. "In fact, she had no intentions of even giving it back. I had to get Will to help to steal from Maleficent."

"Mom," Henry said, disappointment clear in his voice. "Why would you do that?"

"Zelena had Robin, Henry. I had to make sure she wouldn't hurt him."

"But what does that have to do with Gold?" Emma asked.

"He knew Zelena was in New York and he never told me. Forgive me for thinking he was working with her." But her words weren't sincere.

"Why would he?" Belle spoke up. "This was a woman who had imprisoned him for a year and possibly tortured him. She even killed his son. Rumple may not be the sanest person," He scoffed playfully behind her. "But why would he _ever_ work with her?"

By the look on Regina's face it was clear that she never bothered to ask herself that question, but Belle wasn't surprised. She was always selfish. They all were. And she was at fault too.

"I thought you were all my friends, but you have all used me in some way that proves you're not. Emma, you used me as blackmail. I had figured that was low for a Savior, but apparently not. Also you tried to kill me to make Rumple a hero."

"It worked, didn't it?" The sheriff said under her breath. Her expression was that of shame.

"Listen love, Emma was cursed when she did that. She didn't mean it."

"Yes, and you were cursed when you tried to send the Underworld to Storybrooke. Yet you and Emma get a free pass and are forgiven of it all because…you were cursed. I know Rumple had made mistakes, believe me. I am not as blind as you think. But if he must be constantly punished and reminded of his actions, than so must you two."

"You're right." David said. "But Regina and Hook have shown that they can change. They're better now."

"And what about Zelena? What has she done that has proven she's a better person? She has tormented the town and not only tortured one man _against his will_ , but raped another. Not to mention she has also killed Roland's mother and impersonated her. But she kills Hades and she's suddenly a hero? You might have forgotten, but I haven't. Rumple killed his own father to save us all. To save the town and none of you have ever cared."

"He might have done some good, love, but he always turns around and messes it all up again."

"Can you blame him?" Belle asked Killian. "Can you blame him for not feeling like he can ever do anything right when he has a whole town ready to send him to his death at any given moment, when his own grandson is taught to fight against him-"

"Do not bring Henry into this, bookworm."

"My name is BELLE!" She shouted, shocking the group into silence once more. "My name is Belle. It is not love and it is not bookworm. It is Belle."

She let out a breath, her anger releasing itself. She always kept her mouth shut on that issue. While she knew calling women love was Killian being a pirate, being called bookworm was always an insult to her. Especially by the women who had tormented her for years to spite the man she loved, much like Hook and Zelena.

"I know Henry is a teenager and he still has lots to learn, we all do, but he is old enough to know the difference between right and wrong." Rumple said.

"He was trying to save his family." Snow defended the boy.

Rumple gave a low laugh, making the group mad at him. That wasn't anything new. "How? By destroying magic? Then you should know it can't be done."

He took a step forward causing everyone to flinch. It angered Belle. Did they honestly believe that every move he made was to harm someone?

"Henry," Gold looked at his grandson. "You can't destroy magic. And I'll tell you why. Magic has lived for a very long time. It is not a person or animal that you can stick a sword through and expect it to die. It is power and it is eternal. The magic in the Olympian Crystal was _only_ Storybrooke's magic. Not all of magic. Also, you're just a lad. You don't have the power to destroy magic. I don't have the power to destroy it either."

"Why would you?" Hook asked. Rumple lifted his hand and the pirate fell silent.

"I was talking." Gold glared at him before returning his attention to Henry. "No matter how much you want it to, magic cannot be destroyed. It has lived long before any of us and possibly long before humans or fairies ever existed. Having a temper tantrum isn't going to destroy it."

"Henry," Belle spoke after her husband was done. "Did it ever occur to you what destroying magic might do to me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, hurt by his grandfather's words.

"Belle was under a sleeping curse. A curse made by magic. Whether True Love's Kiss worked or not is irrelevant. She needed magic to wake up. If you _had_ destroyed it, even though it was not possible, she could have died. Along with our child. And in which case, grandson or not, someone would have to pay the price."

His threat didn't go unnoticed and suddenly Henry started to cry, emotions flowing out of him. He was guilty by the knowledge that he could have almost killed Belle and an unborn child, and angry and sad that once again magic was hurting people. But they were right. He wasn't a child anymore. How many times have he told his family that? He should know by now after what his mothers have done, both good and bad, that it is not magic that hurts people but rather the people that use it.

"If you're going to keep scaring my son than you can just leave." Regina threatened.

"Oh I'm not scaring him. I'm teaching him a lesson."

"What, that his grandfather will kill him if he tries to destroy magic again?"

"No Miss Swan. I'm teaching him that if he continues to act like a child and become like his family, who doesn't listen and only cares what they want, that he will eventually hurt someone."

"Also Emma, as we know, Henry isn't a child. And he's made quite the criminal list."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked Belle.

"What we mean is that it does not matter who they are, wrongs must be punished. Henry has broken into my shop, what? Three times now? He has also stolen his mother's credit card, a car, and took a girl with him to New York. Whether she agreed or not, by law, that's kidnapping. Henry has committed many felonies that if this was a normal town where magic did not exist, he could be already by locked up in Juvenile. What I am saying Miss Swan is that it doesn't matter who you are, crimes can't go unpunished. If you're going to be a hero, and this goes for the lot of you, you don't get to decide who you're a hero to."

"I know I've made mistakes when it comes to my relationship, but at least I know that. A hero helps a person in need, no matter who they are. If you want to be a hero, you can't just help and protect your family and leave everyone else to their own devices. Oh, and Rumple _is_ family. Not just when you need him."

They sighed. Belle could see that they understood everything her and Rumple had said. Whether they chose to act on it or not was the real question.

"He needed your help to escape from Zelena, but once you got what you needed you left him. I even tried to get you to help me save him from your daughter, but none of you cared." Belle looked at Snow and David. "To you, it didn't matter. Emma was cursed so she couldn't be held responsible for her actions. It was the darkness that did it. What hurt me the most, besides that you wouldn't help me the _one_ time I ever asked for it while I have helped you countless times before, is that you were willing to let him die as long as it helped Emma. Tell me, how is that heroic?"

"It's not." Emma said. "Belle, I'm sorry. I really am. I was doing everything I could to protect and save Killian that I tried to have you killed. And I can't blame the darkness." She held a hand up to her parents, Regina, and Hook who seemed ready to protest that fact. "I knew exactly what I was doing and it was wrong. And you're not a bargaining chip."

Belle didn't say anything. She just looked at Emma and let out a breath. The sheriff meant it and she could tell. In fact, it was the most sincere apology any of them had ever given her.

"I forgive you."

"Quite an apology, considering the kind of person who have become." Rumple said. Belle was ready to scold him before Hook spoke up.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, you bloody Crocodile?"

"I mean that Miss Swan here use to be someone great. Now she's ready to kill another to save her son and take that same son down to the Underworld to save a man that is still crying out for revenge. And has Belle said, apparently, Savior's aren't above blackmail."

"What the hell?"

Emma held out her hand to stop Hook from advancing on Gold. "No, he's right Hook."

"Swan?!"

"No!" She yelled. "Gold's right. He helped save you from Hades and what did you say? Not a thank you, but a stay of execution. Also, you may have saved us from the Dark Ones, but you were the ones that brought them here."

Hook looked at Emma in utter shock. Could this really be his Swan? Or has the Crocodile done something to her to make her turn against him?

"We'll let you discuss this with your family another time, but right now there is something you must know." Rumple said.

They looked at the Golds, anxious to what their news was.

"Don't ever try to come between us again. And our marital problems are _ours_ to deal with, so don't go assuming you know what is happening." Belle said, looking at Emma for the last part.

"If anyone tries to hurt my wife or child, we're going to have problems."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"It means that until I am ready to trust any of you again, and until you have proven to me that I _am_ your friend and _we're_ family and not someone who comes in handy when needed, please stay away from us."

"Also, do not go blaming me for all of your troubles. You all are often the reason there is trouble. So for once, clean up your own mess and don't come to us. You have three people with magic on your team, that's if you're including Zelena which I believe you are, and there are more of you. If you actually put your heads together, do some research, and _think_ , you can win without us." Gold said.

"Right now me and Rumple need to fix our own problems, and we can't do that if we're too busy helping the town, fighting against each other, or trying to survive."

"We will only be available if you have run out of options."

"And you're okay just leaving your grandson to possible danger?" Regina smirked.

"Oh no. I assured that when I handed the town to Hyde that he wasn't to harm Henry whatsoever. Also, he has a family who truly cares about him and who he truly cares about in return, which is more than I can say for us."

"Grandpa-"

"It's alright Henry. We can talk later if you'll like. Right now, if you all truly care about the town and people in it rather than yourselves and family for once, I'm sure you'll succeed. Despite our relationships and mentality among _all_ of us, you are smart and can find a way."

Eyes widen and mouths dropped. Had they just gotten a compliment from Gold? Regina knew they existed but were rare. For him to give one to a group that involved Hook and the Charmings must meant that he truly did believe. Or that he was too exhausted from whatever he was dealing with to have the energy to be sarcastic and impish.

"Wow. Thanks." Emma said.

"Also, you might need this." He reached into his coat pocket and Belle wondered how many of them thought it would the dagger. When he pulled out the Sorcerer's wand and Hook sighed, it was clear that he had thought of it.

Rumple handed the wand to Emma and told her to use it wisely. Then he and Belle left the diner and headed home. This time, it was their home. Gold commented how he was surprised she didn't cry or yell at them, except for that one time about her name, and Belle had simply told him that she was tired. He was too. So they spent the rest of the day relaxing. They had already gone through most of their troubles and issues and needed a break. Before going to bed Belle asked Rumple if they could talk about the baby tomorrow. He said he liked that idea.

* * *

What do you think?

Also, I am working on the next chapter of The Epic of Youth! Muse had left me and than family issues started getting heavy. Grandparents are the leaving the world soon. :(


End file.
